Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pin puller, especially to a pin puller with simpler structure, reduced production cost, and convenient operation and use. The present design of the pin puller is more practical.
Descriptions of Related Art
A leaf spring used for suspension in vehicles is assembled and positioned by positioning pins. The positioning pins are assembled and disassembled by a pin puller. Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 8,627,557 B2 published on Jan. 14, 2014, a pin puller is revealed. The pin puller includes a pull rod fixed with the pin. Then a cylinder is used to control the pull rod for assembling or disassembling the pin.
Although the pin puller mentioned above provides the expected functions, the device has the following disadvantages while in use:
1. The device includes multiple components and having complicated structure. Thus the device is not convenient to operate and use.
2. The pull rod and the cylinder are separated from each other. While in use, the pull rod is mounted and fixed in the cylinder. Then the cylinder is used to drive the pull rod to act. This also causes considerable inconvenience in the operation and use of the pin puller.